Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a mouse and a control method thereof More particularly, the mouse of the control system of the present invention can be used for different applications by sensing different lights, which are generated by different light sources at different time intervals.
Descriptions of the Related Art
With the widespread use of personal computers (PCs), various peripheral operating devices such as wireless optical mice and wireless touch pads have been available in the market to allow users to operate operating systems conveniently and in diversified ways.
Existing wireless optical mice are used with dongles. The dongle is plugged into a host to receive a control signal from the wireless optical mouse. The wireless optical mouse has a light source for illuminating an operating plane and a light sensor for sensing the light. Accordingly, according to a sensing signal generated by the light sensor, the wireless optical mouse can generate and transmit a control signal to the dongle to operate the operating system running on the host according to the control signal.
However, the wireless optical mice currently available in the market only have a single application, i.e., can only sense a single light source to generate and transmit a control signal to the dongle. In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to enable the wireless optical mice to have more applications.